1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to electrically isolated control modules. More particularly, the invention relates to an electrically isolated control module having dual insulation layers between an internal line voltage and an external heat sink.
2. Discussion
Electronic devices operating on relatively high AC line voltages have existed for years. Power tools such as miter saws, belt sanders, and household appliances are but a few examples of these types of devices. The typical power tool has a voltage system providing the line voltage for the tool (based on a commercial AC source) and a tool housing enclosing the system. Control modules (such as a speed controller) are often connected to the line voltage and are also disposed within the tool housing. Thus, in the case of a miter saw, the speed controller may control the rotational speed of the saw blade based on the line voltage and one or more switching signals. In order to avoid electric shock to individuals touching the outside of the tool housing, such a controller is typically embedded into an internal enclosure and positioned far enough away from the tool housing to provide the desired amount of electrical isolation between the tool housing and the line voltage.
While the above-described approach to electrically isolating a control module is acceptable under some circumstances, certain difficulties remain. For example, as the size of power tools and the amount of available airflow within the tool decreases, the flexibility in positioning the module within the tool also decreases. This fact is particularly troublesome considering the exacting requirements of modern day safety standards. For example, Underwriters Laboratories (UL) requires a minimum of 3700 volts of isolation between the AC line voltage and any user-accessible (or user-graspable) housing of a tool or appliance. Design engineers are encountering considerable difficulty in meeting this requirement given the creepage and clearance constraints dictated by these safety standards. It is therefore desirable to provide an electrically isolated module that is highly flexible with respect to module placement in relation to user-accessible housings.
The above and other objectives are provided by a power tool in accordance with the principles of the present invention. The tool has a voltage system providing a line voltage for the tool and a user-graspable tool housing enclosing the voltage system. A double insulated (DI) control module is connected to the line voltage and mechanically coupled to an interior tool housing surface such that the metal tool housing itself functions as a heat sink for the control module. By mechanically coupling the control module to an interior tool housing surface, flexibility in the interior design of the tool as well as control module placement within the tool housing is significantly increased.
Further in accordance with the present invention, an electronic module is provided. The module includes a power device and a thermal pad. The power device is connected to a line voltage, where the power device provides a first layer of electrical insulation between the line voltage and an external tab of the power device. The thermal pad is disposed between the external tab and a heat sink. The thermal pad provides a second layer of electrical insulation between the external tab and the heat sink. Thus, the first and second layers combine to provide a predetermined minimum amount of electrical insulation between the line voltage and the heat sink.
In another aspect of the invention, a method for isolating a line voltage from a heat sink is provided. The method includes the steps of electrically connecting a power device to the line voltage, and providing a first layer of electrical insulation between the line voltage and an external tab of the power device. The method further provides for positioning a thermal pad between the heat sink and tool housing such that the thermal pad provides a second layer of electrical insulation between the heat sink and tool housing. Isolation is therefore provided by the combination of the first and second layers.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are merely exemplary of the invention and are intended to provide an overview or framework for understanding the nature and character of the invention as it is claimed. The accompanying drawings are included to provide a further understanding of the invention, and are incorporated in and constitute part of this specification. The drawings illustrate various features and embodiments of the invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles and operation of the invention.